The Path Once Took
by Pokakaa
Summary: A redoing of my story "Kashidic's Return" and an adding to it to make it about 200 years later. Now that I have better writing skills this will be much better. Tares' great great grand son is soon to be the new protector but now he must face evil itself.


Ally Omaru got to his training as usual in training season with his master. Omaru had done the usual squat thrusts and back breaking "No I am not sitting on your back" push ups. As surprising as this may sound, Omaru has never once complained about it. Omaru had always trained his hardest after school, and never said "I want to stop" or "Get off my back, your making push ups harder than they have to be." He took his training in strife and awarded himself with an unfortunate koi fish from the bay out front. Using his knowledge on how to remove scales, and the organs, he roasted the fish on a spit. Then he would of course offer some to his master and grandma, in which she would happily accept. For eighteen years Omaru and his grandma trained and ate the poor koi fish in the bay; yes those we splendid days. I would like to tell you that the koi fish fought the good fight, and Omaru eventually left them be, but eating is no fairy tail. The day had finally come that Omaru set out on his own for his own adventure. He was to see the world and become a great fighter with the skills that he processed. His Grandma told him about the day he would leave her. It had been a long time coming, and the day had come that Omaru had to leave.

His Grandma of course was greatly saddened crying dreadfully at her grandson's farewell,"... And don't let the door hit you on the way out." Believe me it is as sad as they come.

Omaru walked off with his Grandma's parting words of wisdom and took them in stride; by that I mean he most certainly did not let the door hit him on the way out. Yes Omaru was going to become a man, and a hero to all.

Announcer: Last time we left our hero, he was bidding a "fond" Farewell to his grandma, and took her words of advice, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out," to heart. Now that he was eighteen he was out of school, and out of his grand mother's care, it was time to find a new place to live. Will our hero find a new home? Will he do the right thing to find his own place? Find out here on Dragon Ball!

Omaru started his search for a spot to start life in the near-by forest. Going through he found a nice place to fish and eat, but no place suitable to live until he saw the perfect spot. There was a river was surrounded by a lush meadow filled with herbs and spices for cooking food and medicine. Then just above the river, there it was a place to build a great house; there was twin peaks looming over the river and one peak looked big enough to sport a house for three. Omaru stopped off at the river he had found and decided it was time for lunch. Before he got started working on the house he should eat, or he may get immensely weak from malnourishment. Fortunate for him, but not for the inhabitance of the river however, the river was widely dominated by the giant koi fish. Our hero was excited that he no loner had to offer his food to his grandma even though he missed her dearly. Shortly after taking off his clothes he jumped in after the fish. Looking around for a few minutes he found a large red one between the cliffs. Omaru chased it around happily as it rushed between the cliffs for non-existent safety.

The large red fish was swimming away from something and coming straight for Omaru. Omaru was quick to get out of the way with his head following the koi fish's path; body half turned, and arms spread out, he turned back to his recent position to see what such thing could scare a giant koi fish. A huge snake shaped creature started speeding towards Omaru. Omaru froze for two seconds with a mildly shocked expression before bolting away. The giant fish came so close to biting off a leg from Omaru in their high speed chase. Omaru was able to jump out of the water quick enough to escape the monster. Omaru escaped just in time or he would have surely died. Omaru was holding him self in a ragged push up position, regaining his breath, when the monster exploded out of the water sending water everywhere. It drenched Omaru, sent small fish everywhere, and a koi fish got stuck in a tree. Omaru, feeling the great wash onto his back turned to face the giant face to face. The sheer ugliness of the creature coming up from the watery deep was enough to scare Omaru. He looked at the long tendrils whirling from its face; the fully open eyes of green, and red pouncing on him; the jaw riddled with teeth of spinning razors. Such a scare until, ber-ratta-tat-tat and the monster wailed to the sky. Then another ber-ratta-tat-tat and the beast fell with its head out of the water. There the beast fell, its head out of water and turned to the side; it half-way out onto the grass. Omaru stood up and looked at it, poked its head, and kicked it. Omaru looked down at it weirdly before hearing someone from behind him yell to him. A woman with black hair with another woman hiding behind her; the other woman had messy blue hair and looked afraid of Omaru and the creature.

The woman looked at him holding an Uzi in her hand, looking at Omaru stand there stare at her and her companion," Hey what you never seen a woman before? Come on ya gotta be what sixteen," she said cocking her gun to the one side and her spare hand to the other," Ya gotta problem or something?"

Omaru turned his attention away from her gun and her seemingly frail companion," Uh... hi... I'm eighteen not sixteen... you came up here looking for something to eat? They got good koi fish; all of them are round and juicy," Omaru turned around to hear the sound of the three fish fall out of the tree," Well that looks good wanna have some with me? There is enough for you and your friend."

The woman put her gun into her back holster and then just looked at Omaru. Her friend had something to say," W-Well I am k-kinda of hungry let's have s-some mom..." said the girl coming out from behind her apparent mother," I'm eighteen too, we were coming out here to look around. I-I'm Fline and m-my mom here i-is named Alex..."

Omaru looked at the girl as she came out from behind her mother with and introduction, Kinda frail is she ok?," Well I'm Omaru I came up here to find a new place to live. My training is over and so is my school, so now its time for me to live on my own. If you need a place to stay you can live here I was just about to make a house here." Omaru took out his capsule and pressed as usual. When he threw it on the ground from the smoke clouds appeared a tent for two," Stay here while I get fire wood and some support for my house." So Omaru left the girls to get wood to start the cooking on the fish.

Alex watched Omaru leave and then turned to her daughter Fline," Ok Fline once this guy makes his house, at night, you will have to do what I taught you ok?" Alex looked at her daughter for a second as she took out the tents

Fline simply replied with a sigh and then replied," O-ok..." Then Fline took out a handkerchief, and looked up and nodded.

Omaru flew forward quickly and knocked over twenty trees. Omaru started to low them all up into his arms as he walked back with them. He was incredibly strong not only because he trained but he was part saiyan. Omaru came back and walked pass the girls saying hi, and then continued up the side of the cliff.

Fline and Alex just stood wide eyed as he made it up the hill with ease. Alex turned to Fline," Ok I'll provide some potential back up," she then smiled innocently as if Fline would say yes still.

Fline just turned to her shocked and angry and replied with a large," No! He could kill me with a flick! I will not do it!" Fline then turned away and crossed her arms with a glare.

Alex looked at her annoyed with her daughter," So he's strong! He can't stand against a bullet right?" Alex made a look of logic.

Fline just returned her eyes to Omaru on the cliff," Ok I guess your right," Then Fline saw Omaru create boards from the tree trunks by chopping it with his hand," No... Never mind no! Bullets will probably just bounce off!" she said with Alex just rolling her eyes. Then they just took a seat and ate koi fish, while watching Omaru.

A few hours later Omaru finished the house and created a small three person log cabin. Omaru called down to the girls wanting them to come up. The two girls obliged and walked up to the cabin with full boards wooden boards. Omaru did what seven workers do in a week; a fire place, full support beams. The only thing missing was a kitchen and bathroom set but the girls had that in a capsule for use. Omaru smiled at them as they liked it.

Fline looked and asked," What about windows," Omaru then walked over to two sides of the room. He then proceeded to chop and punch at the sides and windows were born. The girls looked at each other and nodded, maybe it was better to have Omaru around.

Late that night Omaru fell asleep in a full bed; one of the three made in hours. The mattresses packed in the capsule set they bought in west city were perfect fits. They were talking about how to beat Omaru out of the house.

Alex talked to Fline and thought of a plan," So why not you try to trick him with your... feminine charms," Alex looked over at him," He's kinda cute right and he's got a good head on his shoulders,"… and below that he has a pretty good six pack right? If I was just ten years younger," Fline looked at her mother with wide eyes in such disgust," I was just kidding… now go over there"

Fline sighed and walked over to Omaru's bed and accidentally tripped over. Omaru woke up and yawned. Then he saw Fline sprawled over his chest and looked down at her; she was blushing.

Omaru questioned what was going if something was wrong or not," Hey Fline are you ok? Something happen."

Fline looked at him and remained quite then turned back to her mother. Alex furiously waving her hand forward caused Fline to think of something to say quickly," Omaru could you sleep in my bed with me? I get scared of the dark."

Omaru looked at Fline and shrugged," Ok I'll make that windmill for power tomorrow ok," Helping her back to her bed Omaru laid there with her. She was blushing the whole time. She had no clue he slept in nothing but shorts, and did not know he was as muscled as her mother said. With his hands behind his head she laid on his elbow like a pillow. Omaru turned his head to her," You ever think there is something out there for us? Like something we don't know is there for us? A quest or a personal saga,"

Fline stopped blushing and looked down, accidentally looking at his chest again. She blushed quickly before answering him," Yea I think there is someone out there for us. You just have to find them."

Omaru nodded in what little space he had, then paused," I was talking about a objective in life not a lover," Fline blushed and looked down at his chest again, uh oh she was caught," Are you ok? You're looking incredibly red frequently? Is it because of me?"

Fline looked at Omaru," Oh I'm just blushing a lot, I'm sorry it's not your fault you just attract me with that muscled chest of yours," she tried to do her best to make that sound seductive.

With Alex smacking her face incredibly hard it drew Omaru's attention shortly. Alex quickly went back to a fake sleep and Omaru disregarded what he saw and looked at Fline," Well I'll try not to if you want… well good night," Omaru fell asleep with that note.

As Omaru got up he looked around there in the chaotic sounding of his mind in complete abstract of color on white. The faces of those entire he knew; including a man a far way away from him in whom he did not know. Tares at first thought it was Turles because of his tail but as he approached the man looked different.

The man spoke to him turning around," You have found me have you? Wandering around on Earth like a mortal," The man turned to look at Omaru. His skin was almost as dark as Omaru's.

Omaru looked at him in question. Unraveling his tail to meet up with this mysterious man's," Who are you?"

The man turned to Omaru and smiled," Isn't it obvious?"

Omaru looked at him with widened eyes," God?"

The man lowered his head and smacked his forehead," No I am your ancestor... Tares the Spirit Spare Reaper," Tares put his hand on Omaru's shoulder," I am your great, great grand father; Saiyan Elite."

Omaru looked wide eyed at him still, his mighty old armor with shades of dark grey blue. It was incredible; with the man's hair down; he looked like Omaru ten years later. Omaru opened his mouth but nothing would come out until eventually he could say his mind," You are dead, are you not? Also you are not... old."

Tares smiled yet again at his grandson," Why thank you, I try to keep the decades of age below the belt, I am actually near two hundred; Life eternal is my gift until you take the sword into your grip."

Omaru tilted his head," What exactly does that mean? What does "the sword into my grip" mean?"

Tares looked at him," Come and I will tell you a story like none which you have ever heard. Know first that when I was young and with in my twenties I fought the greatest of warriors; Kashidic the spirit destroy reaper," So Omaru told his story of great conquest against Kashidic.

Deep below the Earth's crust lies the ancient evil known as Kashidic, the evil that was imprisoned long ago by all the Kais' great ancestors. Now his freedom is soon to come now that the seal has been broken. Due to the great training Tares has had, and the title of the Heaven's Soul, it is now up to Tares to take down this evil below the Earth...

"I...am...free," exclaimed Kashidic as he finally ripped through the barriers placed on top of him to keep from escaping.

The entire world could feel the great explosion that was created. The seas shifted, the crust of the Earth shattered, and the cities of the world were destroyed at the very wake of its turn. Tares could feel the great power level; more powerful than Tares.

"Tares do you feel that," Said King Kai to Tares telepathically.

"Yea what the hell was it? Is it a saiyan coming to Earth," replied Tares using his own telepathic powers to communicate with King Kai

"Kashidic has awakened. He is the great evil we told you about when you completed you training with me and the rest of the kais" said King Kai with fear," you must go now Tares and you must win. Pity the world if you fail Tares for if you do the world and it's inhabitants will be enslaved..."

"I shall not fail you," Replied Tares as he powered his power to its limits then blasted off to face Kashidic.

Tares' Power Level: 15,000,000

Kashidic's Power Level: 15,500,000

Kashidic stood in front of one of the last humans in all of west city having destroyed so many," This is supposed to be one of the strongest cities? I am disappointed," said Kashidic with a frown as he put his hand over one mans face.

"P-Please I-I'll do any t-thing y-y-y-you want," said the small human fearing for his life over the great cruelty shown by the evil known by many names, Kashidic.

Kashidic just had a look of disgust on his face," Humans don't even die with dignity what a shame," said Kashidic crushing the man's face with his bare hands.

"Hey what have you done to this town, Kashidic," yelled Tares landing a few yards away from Kashidic with the man in his hands.

Kashidic threw the man from his hands, and faced Tares," Could it be? No you are only a man who has trained as a mystic; you are not the man I am looking for. Your race had so many mystics from my time but none of them quite as strong as you." said Kashidic. Kashidic thought about it for a minute and replied," you are strong but I am stronger."

Sensing her friend was in danger; Lily alerted her army and ordered them to prepare for the fight of their lives. Lily raised her staff and it began to spark and glow, Ice joined his sword to her staff to give it more power and blue-white light enveloped the entire army.

A few minutes later, the army arrived on earth, not too far from the city where Tares was with Kashidic.

"Huh no those fools I cannot believe they came," said Tares as he was punched in the face. Tares flew towards a building crashing with a sharp yell.

Tares crashed in to a building and it crumbled on top of him he was left unconscious as the arm arrived to the city ready help his situation.

He gave a great sigh of happiness," More to kill he this will be fun, said Kashidic looking at the army heading his way.

"More to kill; hah, you think you can stop the Queen of Dragule and her army," she laughed in his face bravely and continued," I will teach you to fear the Draco. Tares where are you," Lily looked around and used her telepathy to find Tares; he was under a pile of rubble," Alright Draco, show him what true power is," As the army flew towards Kashidic, Lily flew to help Tares. Using the magic of her staff she lifted the rubble away and moved Tares from under it to healed him," Are you alright," she asked him as he came to.

Tares awoke and looked at her with fear," You guys have to get out of this place; he is more powerful than even your father. I am the only one who will be able to defeat him; if you die I will never forgive myself. I am Tares the Mystical Supreme I am the only one who stands a chance. Please go now; you must go live free with Ice. I know might die in this battle, but that is a risk I take not you," said Tares passionately.

"Not if I can help it. You see this," Lily held up her staff so that Tares could see it in all of its glory," A gift from my father. It has more power than you know; if you fight alone then you will be killed. I'm a lot stronger since we last met. If all else fails, I have a backup plan. My armies fight as one so it shouldn't be a problem, there are over fifty million of them altogether, and there are more on their way. Ice should be here, I don't quite know what happened; I hope he shows up soon," Lily helped Tares to his feet. "I'm going to help my warriors now. There is nothing you can say to stop me, rather you than me." Lily flew off towards Kashidic and hovered in mid-air. Blue lightning began to pulsate through her staff as though she was charging ki energy through it.

"Wait Lily," said Tares as he rushed up to Lily," Thank you and enjoy your last few seconds of consciousness," said Tares as he gave her a quick chop to her neck," I learned it from a man in the afterlife you will fall asleep for as I want you to good night," Then rushed off to stop them as he laid lily onto the ground carefully.

"Puny mortal such emotion shall drive you to your death. You know I think that's today." said Kashidic as he walked over to him and picked him up by his neck," You should have heeded your friends warning."

Tares blasted out of Kashidic's grip while Ice arrived on the scene. Tares turned towards Ice," Take lily and the men out of here I can deal with him," Just as Tares said this he was pulled back into Kashidic's grip. Ice then picked up lily and took her back to the ship. He then commanded the remaining troops back to the ship as well.

"Ok now I am angry!" yelled Tares," Prepare to face... my ultimate power," Exclaimed Tares... I have never used this before but I have to now," Tares began to focus his energy," Spirit Spare Sword… Come to me!"

"It is the one sword that has been able to defeat me, that won't work this time, Spirit Destroy Sword come to me," A huge sword conjured it's self in the hands of Kashidic," This is the exact opposite of your sword now that our power levels are matched let's fight for this pathetic planet,"

"I couldn't have said it better my self," said Tares charging at him. The final confrontation between Tares and Kashidic was to be decided by this last strike. There stood Tares and Kashidic at the final points of attack. Tares fell.

"Hah I told you no one could," Interrupted by a sharp pull at his waste," No this... this… is impossible," Kashidic yelled out as he was sucked into the great darkness. The mighty Kashidic was cast to the endless darkness he was spawned from. Tares stood strong against the dark Kashidic as he flew into the darkness. Tares fell to the ground exhausted, but proud. Then Tares was transported to King Kai where he was congratulated by the other Kais for his bravery...

Omaru stood shocked as he hear of all of this," There is no way I am this powerful from the way you described it... you... were,"

Interrupted Tares finished his statement," A super saiyan." Tares smiled and looked at Omaru.

Omaru retorted quickly," Well I was gonna say a super hero but that is good too." Omaru laughed with Tares as his dream started to fade into morning," No, I am waking up," exclaimed Omaru as Tares started to disappear," Wait I have so many questions!"

Tares smiled," You will find them on your own, I believe in you. You are a saiyan after all. Oh and a good place to train would be the desert Omaru. That was the second best place I had ever trained at when I was your age. There is a master there who can help you," Then the dream faded and Omaru awoke to morning's light.

Later that morning when the girls woke up and had koi with a sorted herbs they talked about it," So you actually saw your ancestor in your dream last night," asked Fline finishing her fish," This fish is really good!"

Omaru smiled at her comment then went to answer her question," Yea he was... He told me this amazing story; you need to hear it. First of all my ancestor is immortal until I take this sword or something,"

Soon after the incredible story was retold to the girls they stood mouth open, in awe. The first to break the silence was Alex asking a question," Your ancestor is a immortal protector who's sword destroyed an ancient enemy older than sin," Omaru nodded," Now you say that your not completely insane and you want us to come with you to the desert to find this old man who is going to train you?"

Omaru nodded again and this time added in," Not completely and indeed I do," Omaru smiled at them looking down at his koi fish and finished it.

The girls turned to each other and just shrugged. After all the things the girls have seen; men in weird armor, with tails; and freak-ish weird red and purple men. They tend to try anything less than the "norm" around there. So the packed and headed out to the desert plains. One wouldn't find this sort of thing a vacation, but after that rather rough fight against Janemba, the three of them supposed anything could be possible. Omaru had heard of an Oasis town somewhere in the desert, a town where a martial arts teacher was offering karate lessons, something Omaru desperately needed. However, the girl's capsule car had broken down a good ways down the road, and now Omaru and the others was walking in the road, in the desert heat, shouldering a backpack with a few provisions. One of those paranoia things that Fline had thought about, but she didn't think nine bottles of water and a three capsule food ration would get them to their destination; she'd have to try and conserve them. Even as they emerged from the somewhat-cooled environment of their vehicle, Omaru's face was already flushed from the heat and sweaty environment. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, but that remedy was soon voided by the heat. He pulled out a bright, white hat to try and protect his face and head from getting burnt and loosened his shirt and belt as he walked along the desert. They at least weren't running, which would have been worse. Like this, just walking, he could outlast anyone, at least in his opinion, so long as he didn't have to run anywhere, but even then, Fline and Alex were sweating and panting underneath the heat. Apparently, they should have charged their cell phones before leaving. The phones were now dead as well, becoming nothing more than dead weight, but they held onto them anyway.

Omaru just commented, "This was going to be one of those days..."

He winced as he shifted the weight of his pack from his left shoulder to his right. That last fight, against that Janemba guy had left Omaru in a rather rough shape, just coming out of that fight a day ago. Now Omaru was steadily sore, but at least he wasn't bleeding internally or externally, thank goodness. The punk was still at large, though, but no one cared which irked Omaru to no end. He brushed that off his shoulders for now. Right now, he needed to concentrate on not passing out in the desert heat as he took a swig of water from one of his three water bottles, thankful for the moisture in his dry mouth. Their legs burned and back ached as they walked, but they tried to push that aside as they all trotted on, as Omaru spotted a sign beside the road. On it said two things: Oaville 16, Riggersville 31

Omaru blinked at the sign for a moment before sighing. Sixteen bloody miles to the town he was looking for, but to double-check; he pulled out the flier that he had received a few days prior to this strange day. Yep, Oaville Karate Dojo, and unfortunately, it would be closer to get to Oaville and get a tow rather than try and turn back and get to their home. Omaru removed his cap and ran a hand through his hair before replacing the white cap. He looked around and noticed that, besides the road, there was featureless desert for miles around. With another huff, they began to tread down the road towards their destination.

How long did this desert stretch out for? They continued to tread on, down to his last bottle of water, as sweat continually poured down his face, and his legs ached and groaned in protest at his constant movement forward. At this time, he had gone about, 8 miles, he mused, with the sun nearly setting. Had it really been that long?

However, Omaru thought he heard something off in the distance. He strained his ears to listen and noticed that the sounds were growing steadily louder as he walked. He eventually stopped to catch his breath, panting and sweating as if he had run a thousand miles. He turned around and saw six, black dots approaching, which were steadily growing bigger. In the intense sun, all he could make out was that they weren't cars...more like people on motorcycles. The next sound Omaru could distinguish was revving engines and...Whooping? Were those guys yelling and hollering? Weird...

Soon enough, however, they all found themselves getting surrounded by the bikers as they yelled and whooped, swinging chains and batons as they circled around the police officer, the stench of burnt gasoline filling their nose and sweat clogging their vision. Omaru wiped their face clean as they watched them halt around him.________________

Looks like Omaru and the gang have found trouble next time we'll see just what happens. *Hears bones crack* OH MY GOD OMARU WE ARE ACTING THIS ISN'T REAL MAN!


End file.
